


彗星来的那一晚

by vivi0721



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0721/pseuds/vivi0721
Summary: 第三人称，Marco视角，短打流水帐碎碎念。小学生文笔警告⚠️超雷人，还是现实向。
Relationships: Leweus - Relationship, 豆腐丝 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	彗星来的那一晚

刚刚刷到了推特上的热门趋势，Marco下意识往窗外看了一眼，网上有消息说在七月的北半球很可能抬头就可以看到一颗彗星……不知怎么的突然想起了刚刚转会来的那一年，现在和那一年一样无比接近他心中末日的样子。

恍惚间回忆起那个夏夜——不过那时的天气似乎热得更加厉害一些，直至今日细细回想起来鼻子里都闻得到他和Lewy夹杂着体味的汗水以及仍在回响的手边冰可乐滋滋作响的气泡声。Marco突然打了一个寒颤，盯着身上晒伤了的依然在泛着潮红的皮肤和骤起的寒毛，他突然意识到他不再拥有独属于青少年的炙热体温……也不知道Lewy现在在做什么。

在回忆过去时，大部分人总是习惯于把情感处理得更加模糊一些，笼统地用“开心”、“难过”或者“愤怒”等等这些词语来概括相当长的一段时间。在Lewy最初离开的那段时间里，他是愤怒的，想来也许是那时候年少气盛罢了。当然，而后这些年Marco已经习于接受人来人往，他没有理由怪Lewy，每个人都有追寻自己人生的权力。 Marco其实并没有真正意义上见证过燃烧着急速坠落的流星雨，也没有留心去观察过被人津津乐道着的日全食或是月偏食……他承认自己并不是一个典型热爱天文的浪漫主义者。当然和Lewy在一起时匆匆许下的口头约定，不管是一起夺冠还是看彗星经过地球，最终也都不了了之了。 Marco觉得现在也很好，虽然偶尔会在某个时刻，尤其是这种种反常近乎于世界终结的场景临近时会想起Lewy，脑海里反复闪现过他们在那个夏夜看末日电影时的画面。他也的确很久没有刻意地去纠结过去了，只是最近几个月以来发生的大大小小的事情让他格外容易多愁善感。

2012没有末日。  
2020没有Lewy。

大脑昏昏沉沉的，Marco似乎是有些睡意了，他看着近在咫尺的天幕，长久以来它看着这些彗星或是流星远道而来，再在某个短暂的瞬间与地球相遇然后擦肩而过。他与他们的相遇和这些星体一样有着无比相似的运动曲线——Lewy也不过是其中一颗速度稍慢的彗星，是一颗火箭追不上的彗星罢了。

到这里，他突然松了一口气，终于深深地睡过去。 


End file.
